elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiveapedia:Updates
The new Portable Infobox syntax I have been working at phasing Wikia's new purpose-built infobox markup into this site in the interest of maintainability of infoboxes. More details. -- HarJIT (talk) 13:27, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ;We now have over 500 articles! This wiki now has over 500 articles so we now have a bronze bullet beside our wiki link on the Cartoons and Comics Hub on Community Central instead of a white one. We join other wikis like Girl Genius Wiki and Niftypedia, the Sluggy Freelance wiki in reaching this milestone. Good work everyone in helping to achieve this milestone! Thorenn 15:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Update on Character Appearances (Jan 23rd) Matt and Rat have become the first characters to have their appearances count be fully up to date in the character appearances database (not including the one-off characters and extras). Thorenn 01:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Update on Character Appearances (Nov 8th) All main characters now have appearances listed on the Character Appearances page. Most Comic Transcript pages still need transcripts and short descriptions. If you'd like to help just take a look at pages that already have transcripts and use them as templates. Descriptions can be as short as a single sentence. You can use the existing Oh No Robot transcripts if you don't want to type out everything. Thorenn 20:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ;Character Appearances Some the groundwork for the Character Appearances has been laid. If you have any comments or opinions on it feel free to leave them on the Talk Page. Thorenn 15:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) more… ;Update on story arc summaries and timeline Story Arc is up to date as is timeline YWNK 04:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Update on story arc summaries and character histories The content for the summaries for the past arcs are now more or less complete aside from future minor changes. It is now possible to browse the summary of any storyline in any arc. Also, the history section of Tedd has been filled and the history section of Elliot has been brought up to the latest comic. :Thorenn 15:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ;Update on comic titles Two lists of titles for the comics that do not seem to have any on the current version of EGScomics.com. It seems reasonable that we use these lists as reference when we create our links to EGS comics in the future. :Story comics - ookii.org :EGS Story Comics for All Years - haylo.net Keep up the good work, guys and gals (and anyone in-between or outside)! :JediMB 15:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ;Update! Well, sorry I have not been around much. I've had stuff going on, but when I was browsing the Doctor Who wiki I say the "whats new on wiki" thingy and saw Shiveapedia there! Great work everyone! I am also looking at a peep or two to try and give extra powers to, so I'll be poking around here to see who to promote. Also, keep an eye out, because I am making a page on the EGS fan community (Note one page). Always been excellent to each other, and party on dude!